


The Beginning of the Flock

by pennysparrow



Series: The Flock [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are good at manipulating their siblings but Bruce is better.





	

“Damian, did you practice that music I emailed you?” Dick asked as he walked in to the Weekly Batkid Jam Session. It had been a couple months since they had started but due to missions, Arkham breakouts and personal drama it was the first they all attended since the original. 

Damian paused in his tuning to look incredulously at Dick. “Yes Grayson. Though why you had me learn that I do not understand.”

Dick just gave his patented smile, “Cause we’re gonna play it! Tim, Cass, and Steph already know it and Jason taught me the guitar part so he can do vocals. And you should be proud of me, I transposed that to violin for you.”

Jason scoffed, “You tried to transpose it and then sent out a mass text begging for someone to help you. You’re just lucky Donna is such a badass and the Amazons decided she should know music theory for some odd reason.”

Dick inclined his head. “Ok. Yes. I owe Donna for a lot. She will be receiving one hell of a birthday present this year. Mostly Wally, Roy, and I promising not to take her to karaoke ever again but that’s beside the point. We ready to start?”

“Wait wait wait. There’s a story there. I want to hear that story,” Steph said with a slightly manic smile.

“Maybe. But not right now,” Dick said sheepishly. Tim just quirked his eyebrow at Dick. “Anyway. Cass, can you count us in?”

“If you… tell us what… song to play,” Cass replied slyly. 

“Yeah Goldie. What’re we doing?” Steph jumped onto Cass’s teasing.

Tim internally sighed. Whatever happened next he knew this was going to be a long night, because none of the other people in the room were going to let whatever it was go and everything was just going to carry over into patrol. 

It was Jason who spoke up next, “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“Excuse you Todd?” Damian asked, unsure of whether or not to be offended.

“The song, Shortstuff. It’s called ‘Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time’ and Tim said you three knew it.”

“Yes. We do,” Cass said proudly. 

“We’re gonna play it? YES!” Stephanie called and performed a small dance behind her keyboard that was mostly comprised of butt wiggling and hand waving.

“Timmers?” Jason asked turning towards him.

“Yeah, it’s just been awhile. So if I mess up just keep going.”

Dick nodded, “Cass?” She obliged with a count off and Tim came in with the bass line, her and Steph joining as Jason began singing into a mike that Tim hadn’t noticed had been set up. Dick played guitar and provided backup vocals with an enthusiastic Steph. Damian played the horn parts on his violin and all in all the six of them didn’t sound half bad. Especially for the first run through.

The amount of times that Jason had willingly sung in the manor since his return could be counted on one hand. So naturally his amplified voice drew the attention of Bruce and Alfred who ended up listening from the other side of the door. When they were finished playing Bruce cautiously opened the door and peeked his head in. “Do you take requests?”

His assembled children (and Steph) stared at him completely dumbfounded. He gave them the bane of the Justice League’s existence: The Batman Smirk™ as they continued to blink at him. Naturally it was Dick whose wits returned first, “Only if you’re paying.” 

He was joking but this was Bruce and none of them could’ve predicted what happened next. “Ok,” he said with a nod. “The next Wayne Foundation Gala is in two months and I know how much you all hate socializing at those. If you perform you will be free from having to deal with drunken socialites and CEOs. Alfred and I each get to request two songs. The rest of the set is up to you. Deal?”

Still in shock, Jason slowly raised his hand as he half asked, half stated: “But I’m dead.”

Bruce’s smirk returned in full force, “That can be arranged.” With that he walked out and left them staring at each other.

“What just happened?” Tim asked the room at large.

“I believe Father just gave us a gig,” Damian said genuinely confused.

“Know what that means?” Stephanie had a look on her face that Tim knew well. Mischief. “We need a name. For our band. I propose Shrink Wrapped. Cause let’s be real, we run around at night fighting crooks wearing spandex. Plus, if anyone needs to see a psychiatrist it’s the six of us and that’s just taking the whole vigilante thing into perspective. If we add in all the other crap then, well…” She trailed off at the incredulous looks she was receiving.

“Steph. Stop.” Cass said calmly, a small smirk mirroring her father’s as her friend realized the full extent of her word vomit. Stephanie’s eyes widened in horror and before anyone else could say anything Jason burst out laughing.

“Love it. But just a tad on the nose there, Girl Blunder,” he said once he caught his breath.

“Yeah,” Dick snorted. “How about the Robins? It’s ten times more obvious and less flashbacky.” He suggested, struggling to contain his laughter.

“No Grayson, that would not be proper as Cassandra was never one and I hardly think that Brown or Drake’s tenure counts,” Damian put his two cents in snidely. The aforementioned Robins responded with simultaneous, indignant “Hey!”s.

Tim glared daggers at Damian before turning his back on the younger boy. “If you’re all so insistent on referencing our night jobs then why not just ‘The Flock’? Bats and birds both use that term for a grouping so it’d be accurate and subtler than flat out saying ‘ex-sidekick cover band’.”

“Who are you calling an ex-sidekick, Drake?” Damian began wielding his bow the same way he wielded his sword. Thankfully Dick stepped in and with a look had Damian grumbling but lowering the instrument turned would be weapon.

“I like it. It’s just cheesy enough and it actually sounds like a band name.” Dick said in support.

“Nothing is ever too cheesy for you, Dickiebird. We’ve all heard the horrors that are your puns. But I think you’re on to something Replacement. I vote for ‘The Flock’,” Jason said, much to Tim’s shock.

“I love it. Like Dick said, it’s cheesy and accurate so of course I like it,” Steph added, finally recovered from her earlier word vomit.

“The Flock. Good. Family.” Cass added her assent with a smile and a knowing look at Tim.

“-tt- Fine. This whole ordeal is ridiculous so it may as well have a ridiculous name.” Damian said from where he had perched himself on his amp across the room from Tim.

“Congrats, Timmy. You just named our band.” Dick said as he pulled out his phone. “And I’m adding a few names to the guest list cause no one is gonna believe us unless they see it for themselves.”


End file.
